Al Alba
by Cleo de Luna
Summary: Antes de que la luna y el sol se encuentren en el atardecer, me contaras un cuento, que me ara suspirar. Y al acabar el atardecer, en tus brazos dormiré, y a tu lado por siempre permaneceré.UA
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente. Esto está dedicado primeramente que todo, a una de mis hermanas mayores Lucy Oraki, a la cual quiero un montón, y hoy cumple añitos, y también que se graduó, y ya es una doctora, (mis demás hermanitas fanfinkeras también las quiero). Y también a ti, que me preguntaste una vez, si salías en una de mis historias, y yo te dije que no, ahora me puedes preguntar de nuevo, porque ya sales en esta. Te quiero (tu sabes quién eres).

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

Antes de que la luna y el sol se encuentren en el atardecer, me contaras un cuento, que me ara suspirar. Y al acabar el atardecer, en tus brazos dormiré, y a tu lado por siempre permaneceré.

´¨)

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-

**Al Alba**

**La muerte no es barrera para permanecer a tu lado toda la eternidad.**

-¿Me cuentas un cuento?- pidió con sus ojos suplicantes.

-Lo que quieras- respondió el con ojos llorosos.

-Quiero un cuento, que no me deje dormir, un cuento que dure toda la eternidad- sus pupilas azules demostraban una infinita alegría.

-Pero debes descan…-uno de los finos dedos, tan pálidos como la nieve, lo detuvo de seguir.

-Siento que si cierro mis ojos, no los volveré a abrir, y sé que si no los vuelvo a abrir, sufrirás mucho… y yo no quiero que tú sufras-

¿Podía haber mujer más amorosa que ella?, no lo creía, ella que postrada en esa cama, con su piel tan blanca que se podía confundir con las sabanas, con sus labios pálidos, tan diferentes a los carmín que eran antes. Tan enferma, tan acabada, y todavía tenía la fuerza de sonreírle, de mirarle con amor, y todo para que el, que estaba más sano que un recién nacido, se sintiera bien, y no sufriera…. Ella dejaba su sufrimiento, por no verlo llorar a él, no quería morir, cuando la muerte la estaba llamando, porque sabía que él no soportaría esa terrible soledad.

-Además que me gusta verte, me gusta observarme en tus ojos, me gusta ver que tus ojos aunque vidriosos, me miran con devoción, y con el mismo amor que me profesas siempre-

-Es la única forma en la que te puedo ver, con amor- una traicionera lagrima rodo por su mejilla derecha, y él la seco enseguida.

-¿Me cuentas mi cuento?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Soy malo para eso, ¿Sabes?- dijo él con una sonrisa forzada.

-Lo sé, eres malo para los cuentos, como lo eres para fingir que estas bien… no sonrías si no te sientes en condiciones- con compresión le hablo.

-Mi pequeña, que esposo tan cobarde te as conseguido, ¿Qué he hecho en este tiempo?, darte miradas llenas de amor, pero combinadas con la tristeza… pero es que, tengo miedo, miedo de que te vayas de mi lado-

-Sabes que nunca me iré de tu lado, porque siempre estaré aquí- puso su pequeña mano en el pecho de su esposo, para después bajarla con cansancio- y de ahí saldré, solo si tu quieres-

El solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa, bajo a la altura de su rostro, tomándolo entre sus manos y estampando suavemente sus labios con los de ella; al cortar el beso, el se quedo cerca de sus labios….

-Escúchame bien- ella asintió- Jamás te sacare de aquí- tomo la mano de ella, y la coloco donde antes ella la había colocado.

-Por que sin ti, el ya no podría latir… y ¿Sabes por qué?- Ella movió negativamente su cabeza, aunque lo sabía, pero le gustaba escucharlo.

-Porque te AMO, y eres todo lo que necesito en esta vida para ser feliz… sin ti ya no soy, nada, y puede sonar ilógico, o hasta enfermizo, pero si tú te vas, yo me voy contigo... Aunque tú no quieras, y consideres que debo seguir adelante, pero soy un amante que ama con intensidad, que ama sin reservas y en mi corazón no hay lugar para nadie más.

-Ángel, mi Ángel, No suena ilógico ni enfermizo, me amas con la misma intensidad que yo te amo a ti. Y tal vez si yo estuviera en tu lugar, pensaría igual… somos dos amantes sin remedio- término de decir ella, mientras que una pequeña y muy sutil carcajada brotaba de sus labios, contagiándolo a él.

-Cuéntame mi cuento…me lo prometiste- protesto ella sin fuerzas, pero aun así, con un puchero que la hacía lucir extremadamente dulce.

-está bien…

Hay una leyenda que dice, que la Luna antes fue una hermosa princesa, que vivía en un palacio de cristal, con pilastras de plata, y el suelo de diamantes- todo era claridad, y ella con su sonrisa, alumbraba el universo y lo salvaba de la oscuridad. Sus ojos eran dos zafiros más azules que el mar, su piel blanca como la cal. Su cabello negro como el ébano, pero con tonos en plata cuando brillaba, y su boquita de carmín, que competía con la belleza de una rosa roja.

Un día conoció a un ser, que le pidió su resplandor, para alumbrar a la tierra, él le conto que la tierra estaba en tinieblas, y que quería hacer de ella un lugar tan hermoso como su palacio.

La luna no se negó, claro está, y le daba la vuelta a la tierra admirando, lo hermosa que había quedado. Una vez, en su caminata nocturna, vio una pareja de enamorados, que se amaban bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ella se quedo a observarlos, y se lleno de felicidad, pues uno de los muchachos dijo, que la luna era el complemento perfecto para amarse en la oscuridad. Y escucho poemas hermosos de parte del muchacho, en los cuales siempre la mencionaba a ella, y fue dichosa de saber que ella era la musa de tantos poemas. Y siguió su caminata, hasta que tanto amor la entristeció.

Ella quería ser amada, quería escuchar poemas hacia ella, y no por ser inspirados en ella. Quería encontrar a alguien que la amara. Pero un ser como ella, no podía amar. No salió, por mucho tiempo, y el ser que le pidió el favor de alumbrar las noches, mando a un gallardo joven, de piel cobriza, ojos grisáceos, y cabellos dorados, a buscarla. El joven recorrió la tierra por meses, buscando a la joven desdichada, mientras que Cronos detenía el tiempo, para que los humanos, no se asustaran por la ausencia de la luz del día y de la noche.

Y recorriendo los lugares más recónditos de la tierra. Se paró a descansar a la orilla de un rio muy peculiar. Una hermosa esfera, brillaba con intensidad, encima de las cálidas aguas, y se pregunto

-¿Sera esta la luna?-

Camino rio arriba, esperando llegar a donde la esfera se encontraba, y vio la esfera flotando encima del rio, pero debajo de ella, se encontraba una mujer; y se percato de que el rio, eran las lagrimas que de los ojos de ella brotaban-Se acerco lentamente, sin querer asustarla, le pregunto…

-¿Quién eres?- y ella contesto

- soy un astro desdichado, que no encuentra su lugar… soy la musa de muchos amantes, soy lo que necesitan los enamorados, para amarse en la oscuridad. Soy la que todos llaman Luna, y la esfera que ves flotando sobre mi rio de lagrimas, es mi hogar, que se mueve a donde yo le guie… pero y tu... ¿Quién eres?-

-Soy el astro rey, soy el que alumbra la tierra cuando tu ya vas por la mitad, soy el resplandor, soy la luz que las flores necesitan para crecer, soy lo que necesitan muchos, para realizar sus actividades diarias… soy el Sol… cabalgo mi carro, dorado, con mis caballos de fuego, y mi esfera dorada la llevo por toda la tierra.

-¿Por qué nunca te había visto?-pregunto ella.

-Porque no debemos vernos: el sol y la luna son astros que iluminan la tierra de forma diferente. Mientras que tu alumbras la noche, yo ilumino el día… tenemos obligaciones similares, pero no iguales-

-Tenes a quien amar- pregunto ella mientras le quitaba el rostro.

-No no tengo… y la que pensaba amar, le acabo de dar el discurso más estúpido que se me haya podido ocurrir… tal vez para convérseme a mí mismo-

-Me acabas de ver… y ya ¿Me amas?- pregunto la luna con los ojos brillosos.

-Com…¿Cómo lo savias?- la sorpresa no se escondía de sus ojos, su rostro era un poema.

-E estado mucho tiempo, viendo a los enamorados, decirse palabras de amor, he visto esa mirada de ternura y protección en muchos amantes… Yo apenas y te conozco, pero ya TE AMO-

Y las palabras no hicieron falta… él se abalanzo sobre ella con sumo cuidado, y la amo como ella siempre lo había deseado.

Regresaron, y se presentaron ante el ser, que había armado la tierra; y el vio en los ojos de los astros un brillo que pudo descifrar como Amor. Pero sabiendo que ellos no podían estar juntos sin ausentarse, les regalo el alba.

-El ¿Alba?- interrumpió la hermosa pero pálida peli azul.

-Si mi amor…. Les regalo el alba, que es cuando el sol se oculta para darle paso a la luna en el atardecer, y cuando la luna se oculta para darle paso al sol en el amanecer- le acaricio la mejilla de forma cariñosa, solo como él podía hacerlo.

-Los humanos vemos el atardecer y el amanecer como los dos momentos del día más hermosos, pues con sus colores vivos y cálidos, nos traen paz en nuestro corazón. Pero lo que muchos no saben es que esos momentos aparte de los eclipses, son cuando el sol y la luna se vuelven a amar. Y se dicen que aquellos que se amen en esos momentos, estarán juntos toda la eternidad.

-Fue hermoso tu cuento mi Ángel- sonrió ella.

-Es lo que tú provocas en mí... Aunque pensé que no te gustaría… sabes que no se me da eso de contar cuentos, eso mejor te lo dejo a ti- acerco sus labios a los de ella, y los beso con ternura; no quería perder ni una sola oportunidad de demostrarle a ella, que la amaba con intensidad.

-Ayúdame a levantarme- pidió ella al terminar el beso.

-Cariño mío... No te hará bien- le expuso el con preocupación.

-Onegai, no me lo niegues- trato de escapar de esa mirada azulina, pero no pudo, el nunca le negaría algo a ella, a su novia, a su amante, a su mujer, a su esposa, a su Amy.

-Te ayudare si me dices ¿Para qué es?-

-Quiero ver el amor del sol y la Luna… ya se avecina el atardecer, y no puedo seguir luchando contra esta muerte- El sonrió de manera dulce, la tomo entre sus brazos, y salió al balcón de su habitación; se acomodo en el sofá de mimbre con ella en su regazo, la beso con intensidad, y dejo que ella se recargara en su pecho, y observara el atardecer.

El nunca le negó nada, la complació en casarse a la orilla del mar, que su luna de miel fuese en las ruinas del Perú, que su casa no fuese una mansión, que si estuviese enferma no la llevara al hospital, que trajera a los médicos a su hogar, y en su poco tiempo de vida, que no la conectaran a ni un aparato… ella sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, y ¿De qué servirían tantos cables conectados a su cuerpo?, solo marcarían el poco tiempo que le quedaba, pero que ella con mucha lucha y esfuerzo trato de alargar. Y con todo eso, le complació el deseo de contarle un cuento, y de ver el atardecer en su balcón.

Y se remonto a la época en la que la conoció, la preparatoria, ella una chica inteligente, y vivas- nunca le hablo. La volvió a ver en la universidad una que otra vez, pero nunca le hablo. Y cuando pensó en no volverla a ver más, ella se le acerco, y le dijo "Me gustas mucho, pero tenía miedo acercarme a ti", el ese ultimo día en la universidad, de pie en el centro de la cafetería, encerró su cintura entre sus brazos, la beso, y no la volvió a soltar. Y esa fue su gran historia de amor, muy tonta para muchos, pero importante para ellos.

Al ver que el atardecer estaba llegando a su final, la beso con todo el amor contenido que tenia, y que savia que no se acabaría-

-No te negué nada en esta vida, simplemente porque Watashi wa anata wo aishiteru- ella le dijo un silencioso Te Amo una última sonrisa y el dejo que sus lágrimas brotaran como cascadas de sus ojos, y estrecho con protección el cuerpo inerte de su esposa. Ella murió entre sus brazos, donde siempre perteneció, y el esperaría que la luna saliese para alcanzar a su amor.

-Señor, tiene una llamada del hos…. ¡Dios Mío!- se asusto la de servicio, al ver a su jefe en un charco de sangre acostado en la gran cama matrimonial, con su esposa entre sus brazos, estrechándola con posesión y protección, como si quisiera que no la separaran de ahí.

Se acerco todavía con el corazón desbocado a la cama, y vislumbro una hoja de papel; la tomo entre sus manos, y lo que leyó la conmovió. Al poco tiempo, la ceremonia fúnebre se realizo, y la de servicio agradeció que se les concediera a sus jefes el deseo de estar en un solo féretro, y de que cuando este mismo fuese bajando al hoyo, el sol y la luna se encontrasen en el amanecer.

_-Por que la vi por primera vez en el campo del colegio al amanecer. La volví a ver de nuevo a la salida de la universidad en el atardecer. Se acerco a mí, y la bese por primera vez en la cafetería de la universidad en un atardecer. Nos casamos a la orilla del mar en el amanecer; nos entregamos cuerpo y alma en las ruinar de Machu Pichu en el atardecer. Nos besamos y nos dijimos te Amo por última vez, cuando la Luna y el Sol se encontraron y se amaron en ese atardecer. Por eso quiero que nos coloquen en un solo ataúd, porque mi corazón lo tiene ella, y el de ella lo tengo yo. Y verán nuestros cuerpos por última vez, al amanecer. Porque el cuento que yo le conté, decía que todos aquellos que se amansen al alba estarán juntos toda la eternidad, y como nosotros somos unos amantes sin remedio, permaneceremos juntos en otras vidas para amarnos y decirnos Te amo en nuestra vida eterna-_

Leyó la de servicio silenciosamente, por novena vez la nota que escribió su jefe antes de cortarse las venas e ir al encuentro con su amada y quería esposa. Porque ellos se amaron, se respetaron, y fueron fieles, y sus más hermosas demostraciones de amor puro, se las demostraron cuando la luna y el sol se amaron en Al Alba.

¿Lo logre?, huy no se jejjeje, gracias a Ximena por la conversación nocturna en instrucción para escribir algo romántico… Lucy hermanita mía, espero que te haya gustado, sabes bien que no se me da escribir romance puro, y esto lo hice con mucho cariño para ti, y para esa personita que quiero mucho, y aprecio, pero que no veo con mucha frecuencia pero todas las noches al despedirme le digo Aishiteru, asique tu sabes quién eres.

Hola chicas, y chicos, yo aquí de nuevo con otro one-shot, jejejej si se que dirán, ¿Muerte pasional? ¿¡Ayuda!? Jejejej pues, no lo he olvidado, claro está, pero es que muerte pasional sufrió perdida dos veces, asique me dije que me tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer el ultimo cap. Con respecto a Ayuda, casi término de editar, pues la historia dio un giro, muy agradable para mí. Ahora ¿ven el botoncito sexi y hermoso que es blanco con letritas verdes? Lo vieron, pues bueno, si le dan click a ese botoncito, este le concederá la dicha de dejarle un mensajito a esta humilde escritora, y comentarle sobre su primer one-shot romanticón. Bye se les quiere.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_

Jueves 27 de agosto de 2009.


	2. despedida

Panama 21 de Agosto de 2012

Escribo esta mi ultima nota, para, bueno si que mas da alargar lo que es obvio…

Primero unas grandes disculpas a todas las lectoras que me seguían tanto en anonimato como en presencia. Les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes que me hayan dado un lugarcito en sus corazones, y que hayan aceptado con tanto positivismo mis historias.

Durante estos 5 años, he crecido como escritora, porque me considero una hecha y derecha, que sabe bien lo que redacta, y que tiene en claro que la creatividad y el cliché no van de la mano.

He leído muchas historias, demasiados buenas, y otras no muy buenas, pero las seguir leyendo hasta el final, porque había un no se que en ellas que me llamaba.

Antes cuando inicie en FF, me enojaba el hecho de que las autoras se retiraran, pero luego fui cayendo en cuenta que todas ellas tenían obligaciones.

Conocí muchas autoras buenas, que dejaron una gran enseñanza y parte de su experiencia en mi, y eso es algo que nunca tendre como pagarles. Conoci a mi madre, abuela, bisabuela, hermanas, primas, tias… una gran familia.

Recuerdo como la primera en abrirme una puerta fue Caroone, ,le siguió Luz K, Luego Patty ramires, Patty chiba, Sams, anahi en sus largas platicas nocturnas y asi un montón mas… todas y cada una las aprecio por ser parte de mi vida.

FF ah cambiado, y no es lo mismo, ya nada es lo mismo. Dicen que los cambios son para bien, pero hubieron cambios algo estúpidos (disculpen la palabra) que contaminaron este mundo.

Cada una de mis lectoras no se merece que yo abandone esto, porque quedan historias colgadas, sin fin.

Aclaro desde ya, que no le sedo el derecho a nadie de seguirlas, ni publicarlas en otro sitio.

Y bueno espero que hayan disfrutado lo poco que pude ofrecerles, pero tengo mas obligaciones que no me permiten sentarme en un computador ha escribir fanfic. Universidad( a pocos meses de ser Psicóloga) trabajando, estudiando, haciéndome cargo de mi vida social, intima y profesional. Ser escritora de FF, ya no es algo que se ajuste a mis horarios.

No digo que me retiro de la escritura, Dios sabe que amo escribir, y que para eso nací, y si me marcho de ff, no quiere decir q no buscare los medios para ser escritora.

A todas las escritoras, que en su momento dije :Escribes de maravillas, dense la oportunidad de hacerse conocer, porque son buenas.

Creo que ando divagando mucho

Las amooooo, y bueno creo que este es la despedida. Muaaa

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro**_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


End file.
